The Wizard's Apprentice
by Aralyn187
Summary: Sauron's forces are rising, Saruman is leaning towards temptation, and the search for the One Ring is at hand, what can be done. By order of the Ruler of Arda, Manwe himself, a new Istari is sent to help the forces of good protect the lands of Middle Earth. What will happen, what adventures will they be made to face?


**Author's note: My Lord of the Rings fic, incase you thought you were reading something else. This here is only the prologue to the actual Lord of the Rings story, but it is long, the longest prologue I have ever done. I do not own the Lord of the Rings, it belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien, but I do love it, the books and movies. I try to do my research and not change things too much, anI hope you enjoy this.**

**P.S. all these lines are going to act as time skips, and I hope that you are not too confused while reading.**

_**The Wizard's Apprentice**_

* * *

High on the heights of Mount Taniquetil, Manwe, King of Arda, spoke with his wife Varda, concerning the rising power of the powerful Maiar once known as Mairon. "His powers are rising Varda, something must be done. I do not doubt the capabilities of the Istari, but one of the five has begun to tread on the path of corruption, and all that we have worked to stop Him may be undone."

Varda nodded solemnly, "Power is his temptation, though I wish it were not so I feel that he shall not stray from the path he is now on."

"What should I do Varda? Or shall all our work be for naught."

"Send one more, one that will not be swayed by the temptations He offers. Send one who will become the new Istari, to replace the corruption with purity."

Varda gave a soft smile as she kissed her husband, and quietly left Manwe to his thoughts. Manwe stood, and began walking slowly, only to stop at the sound of a footfall. Manwe couldn't help but smile as he shook his head.

"Young One, come forward."

A young Maiar shyly stepped forward, extremely embarrassed at being discovered in the act of eavesdropping.

"…I'm sorry…"

"It's alright Young One," he chuckled, kneeling down to their height, "In fact, I was thinking, you know much yet are pure of spirit. I would find it desirable, for you to descend to Middle Earth, and aid in the fight against, Him."

The Maiar seemed to shiver, in a mix of fear and excitement, "M-me? Go to Middle Earth?"

Manwe nodded, "The times are changing, His forces are growing, and I would like you to join the forces of good, to become an Istari."

The Maiar bowed their head in respect, "I-I would be honored."

Manwe smiled gently, resting his hand on the Maiar's shoulder, "Then I send you now, but not as you are. When you reach Middle Earth, you shall have a body to house your soul. As for your name, you cannot simply go by 'Young One', no, from now on you shall be known as Melia, for you shall be a friend to the races of Middle Earth."

As his voice faded the young Maiar felt as though they were falling, though they felt comfort in the sensation. With a flash of light their body suddenly became heavy as it came to rest on a set of dark grey stone steps. Feeling faint the young Istari struggled to keep their eyes open, and as they slipped into unconsciousness one thought whispered through their mind, 'Melia, friend to the races of Middle Earth.' Then everything went dark.

* * *

Melia's eyes flashed over the page with inhuman speed as she read each of the finely scripted words on the aged parchment.

She was so absorbed in her reading she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her, and she jumped a few inches when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"Master Radagast!" she exclaimed, quickly closing the book in her hands, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Radagast the Brown chuckled at the young female wizard, "Quiet alright, Melia, come with me."

Melia paused for a moment, then skipped up to Radagast and walked as fast as she could to keep up with his pace, "Where are we going Master Radagast?" But the brown wizard remained silent.

If anyone had been watching the halls of the Orthanc, this would have been a sight to see. Radagast, in his brown garb, gnarled staff, and wrinkled face towered over the small form of Melia. Melia looked to be about six years old, standing at three and a half feet tall, her young, fair skin, soft blonde hair, and bright, energetic eyes were a drastic contrast to the ancient aura of the Orthanc.

Reaching the very top of the Orthanc Melia let out a happy squeal as she ran ahead of Radagast, "Master Gandalf! You're back!" she yelled, as she hugged the old grey wizard, causing him to laugh.

"Miss Melia." Saruman said sternly, causing Melia to become suddenly serious.

"Yes Master Saruman." She said quietly, her voice shaking slightly in fear as the white wizard motioned her forward, she had almost always been afraid of him and his stern countenance.

All three wizards stood before her, and she looked up at them, her huge innocent eyes asking them why she was here. Finally Radagast kneeled down to the young girl's height, "Melia, it has been a full year since we found you on the steps of the Orthanc, and now we think it is time you train in your skills. Before they left us and went to the lands of the west Alatar and Pallando were companions, as Saruman and I are companions, but you have not a companion of your own, you have no one to guide you, now is the time, now you must choose. Of the three of us, which do you choose as your teacher and companion?"

Radagast backed away, standing between Saruman and Gandalf as Melia looked at them, thinking about the question before her. For a year she had lived here, she had come to know each of the three wizards, and now she was to choose who she would follow as an apprentice. Saruman was strong is the magical arts, and was the head of White Council, but he terrified Melia. Radagast was kind to Melia, as was Gandalf, but Radagast was Saruman's companion, so Melia made up her mind.

"I would like to follow in the steps of Master Gandalf…" she said softly, "If he'll have me."

Melia looked up to see the grey wizard smile at her, kneel down, and open his arms wide, inviting her to come forward. With all the happiness she had inside her Melia sprang forward and hugged her new teacher with all her strength, both of them laughing with joy.

* * *

"Where are we going Gandalf?" Melia asked curiously as she bounced up and down on the wooden wagon bench, "When are we going to get there?"

Gandalf smiled down at his excited apprentice, the now four year old girl wizard was a bundle of energy and questions, "We are going to see an old friend of mine."

Melia cocked her head to one side, "I thought Saruman and Radagast were your friends?"

Gandalf chuckled, "This is another friend of mine, I have known him as such for near forty years."

Melia kept asking questions, but Gandalf would only smile mysteriously. They eventually pulled up to, what Melia thought, was the strangest house she had ever seen. A round door and several windows, even a chimney were coming out of a large hill, looking back she realized that they had passed a large number of houses like this.

"Gandalf, where are we?" she asked as Gandalf got down from the wagon, and then lifted her off, gently putting her on the ground.

"This," Gandalf said motioning to all the hill houses, "Is the Shire."

Melia looked around in awe for a second then ran after Gandalf as the old wizard used his staff to knock on the door.

After a second the door opened, and Melia let out a small gasp, inside was a man, if you could call him that, he looked old, or so Melia thought, but he was about her height.

"Gandalf! Welcome back!" he said, giving the towering wizard a friendly hug, and that's when he saw Melia.

"Oh! Who's this Gandalf?" he grinned as he waved at Melia, "Hello little one."

Melia quickly stepped behind her mentor, shyly clinging to his old grey cloak, causing both of her elders to chuckle at her antics. "This is my apprentice, Melia." Gandalf said, patting the young girl's head, "Melia, this is my friend, Bilbo Baggins."

"Uncle Bilbo, who's there?" came the voice of a young boy, and out came a short, medium brown haired, blue eyed, ten year old hobbit boy.

"Frodo my lad, it's Gandalf, and he's brought someone with him." Bilbo said, pointing to a bashful Melia.

"Gandalf, what are they?" Melia asked with a whisper, "They look like men, but they're so short."

"They're Hobbits Melia, halflings. The Shire is their home." Gandalf answered.

While Melia was talking with Gandalf she failed to notice a certain young Hobbit approach her, until it was too late, that is.

"Hi!" Frodo smiled enthusiastically, "My name's Frodo, do you want to play with me?"

Melia went to jump behind Gandalf again, only to find he wasn't there, he was making his way into the house with Bilbo, leaving her alone with Frodo who was waiting for an answer from her.

Slowly Melia nodded her head, and that was all Frodo needed, quickly he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside Bag End. Melia went along with him, not sure about anything at the moment. Frodo showed her around the surprising large and comfortable home in the hill, until it reached afternoon tea time.

"Frodo, Melia, tea time!" Bilbo called, which of course brought Frodo running with a slightly less shy Melia in tow.

Seeing Gandalf again helped Melia to relax a bit more, and prompted a question in Frodo's mind.

"Melia, are you a wizard?" he asked, grabbing a bread roll and a small wedge of cheese.

"Uh-huh." Melia nodded, taking the tea cup Bilbo offered her, "I'm a wizard, I'm learning right now, but someday I'm going to be as strong as Gandalf."

Gandalf smiled, Bilbo chuckled, and Frodo was fascinated.

"So are you Bilbo's son, Frodo?" Melia asked innocently, now it was Gandalf's turn to chuckle.

"Frodo is my nephew." Bilbo explained, "his father and mother had some business to attend to, so I'm looking after the lad."

"That reminds me." Gandalf said, standing up slowly, so as not to hit his head on the low ceiling, "Melia, I have a few things to do here, would you be alright here with Bilbo and Frodo?"

Melia seemed to freeze up for a second, and her uncertainty caused Gandalf to stop and kneel down to her eye level. "Melia, it's alright, I'll be back soon. Do you understand?"

The little girl looked up at him with her big grey-blue eyes, she didn't want him to go, not without her. In the three years he had been teaching her they had formed a strong bond with each other, he was the closest thing she had to a family. Reluctantly Melia nodded.

"That's a good girl. Now can you smile for me before I go."

She managed a half smile, and Gandalf shook his head, "Close enough. I'll see you soon Melia." He said as he exited Bilbo's home.

For about a minute Melia just stood in the front foyer, staring at the big round door as if Gandalf would walk back through it at any second.

"Melia?" Bilbo asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Would you like to listen to a story while you wait?"

Melia seemed to consider it, but gave another look at the door. "He'll come back, he always does." Bilbo reassured as he gently herded the young wizard over to the living room.

Bilbo started a fire in the fireplace and pulled up a hobbit sized arm chair as Frodo entered the room, half stumbling over the mass of blankets he was trying to carry. Both Frodo and Melia bundled up in the blankets and waited silently for Bilbo to start.

Hours later Gandalf did come back. Closing the door he looked to the living room where a steady fire was crackling.

Bilbo was in his arm chair, contently smoking his pipe. "How did it go?"

"Well enough, how's Melia?"

Bilbo grinned, "I think she's doing alright." He said, motioning to the pile of blankets by the fireplace.

Looking down the two friends watched a sleeping Melia and Frodo.

Frodo was sleeping on his side, as was Melia, who had her head gently resting against his shoulder, both resting peacefully.

* * *

"Take that Smaugg! You filthy wyrm!" Frodo exclaimed, swinging the stick he was holding over his head.

No sooner did the words leave his mouth, did the twelve year old hobbit find himself tackled by a certain little girl. "No fair! I want to be the one to kill Smaugg this time!" Melia whined, as she tried to take the stick from Frodo's hand.

Managing to wriggle his way out from under her Frodo ran, laughing, "Not while I have Sting!" he said, holding the stick high.

As the two of the struggled over the stick, Bilbo looked sadly at them, specifically Frodo. "A-hem."

They both stopped.

"Hello Uncle Bilbo!" Melia cheered as she hugged the old hobbit, "Uncle Bilbo, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"Frodo, we need to talk, it's important."

Frodo and Melia exchanged glances, "Can Melia come too?"

Bilbo nodded silently, ushering the two children inside.

"What's this about Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked taking a seat near Melia.

"Bad news I'm afraid."

At those words Frodo grabbed Melia's hand for comfort, and Melia gently squeezed his hand back.

"Frodo, your parents…they're…uh…they had an accident."

"Will they be alright?" Frodo asked, his eyes going wide with worry.

Bilbo knelt down, placing a gentle hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Frodo…they didn't make it."

It took a few seconds to sink in, "Y-you mean they…" Frodo trailed off, his eyes watering, and threatening to spill over.

Bilbo didn't need to answer, Frodo knew he wouldn't say something like that unless he was serious.

Frodo began to cry, burying his face in Melia's shoulder as she held him close. Melia didn't know Drogo and Primula well but they were kind folks, and she too found herself shedding tears for them.

* * *

"Frodo!" Melia hissed, "I don't like this, we're going to get caught!"

Frodo looked back at the twelve year old wizard, "We will get caught if you keep talking, Fang will hear you."

Melia shivered, partly because of the cold, but also partly because of Fang. Fang was Farmer Maggot's loyal dog, and he could be ferocious when he wanted to be.

'How did I get talked into this?' Melia asked herself as Frodo and she crawled through the hedge lining Maggot's field. She had been roped into a vegetable raid by Frodo and his two cousins, Meriadoc and Peregrin, otherwise known as Merry and Pippen, respectively.

Now Merry and Pippen had done raids like this many times before, they were the ones that got Frodo into it, and now the three of them had worked together to convince Melia to join them.

For a silent minute they waited until they heard the signal from Merry that it was ok to go. Rushing through the field the two friends made it to the patch of mushrooms and began stuffing as many of them as they could into the burlap sack they had brought with them. They were almost finished when they heard barking coming from the house, it was Fang.

"Run, Frodo run!" Melia paniced, pushing Frodo.

The two of them ran so fast and in such a panic they didn't stop until they were half way to Buckleberry Ferry. Gasping for breath they waited for Merry and Pippen who came along soon enough, carrying a sack full of ripe turnips, "That wasn't so bad."

"Wasn't so bad?" Melia almost shrieked in hysterics, "We almost got caught!"

"True." Pippen grinned, "But we got what we went for, and it was fun."

"I'm sorry," Melia snapped sarcastically, "I didn't know that near death by dogs was fun."

Merry and Pippen looked at each other, then at Melia, who if she wasn't restraining herself would be beating the two Hobbits to a pulp, and of all the things they could do right then, they began laughing. Frodo joined in the laughter and Melia found it getting harder by the second not to join in, after a minute she cracked a smile and most, if not all, was forgiven as the four friends slowly walked down the dirt path, quite ready for a good night's rest.

* * *

"Oh Melia what was it like?" Frodo asked excitedly, "Was it as lovely as Bilbo described?"

Melia let out a happy sigh as she remembered her visit to Rivendell, "It was a beautiful as his story described, if not more. I even met Elrond, he's as mysterious and wise as Bilbo said."

Gandalf had taken Melia to Rivendell for her twenty first birthday, and she was still excited about it, she had seen the city of the elves Bilbo had talked so much about, "And the singing, oh Frodo, you've never heard such beautiful singing in all your life. It's so sweet and pure, it makes you want to laugh, cry, and listen in silence all at once."

"Could you sing one of their songs?" the twenty seven year old hobbit asked, he was extremely curious about life outside the Shire, especially elves, and every time Melia and Gandalf came for a visit his questions never seemed to end about the outside world.

Melia nodded and softly began to sing a song, translated from its original elven tongue,

"_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!  
O Queen beyond the Western Seas!  
O light to us that wander here  
Amid the world of woven trees!_

Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!  
Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath,  
Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee  
In a far land beyond the Sea.

O stars that in the Sunless Year  
With shining hand by her were sown,  
In windy fields now bright and clear  
We see your silver blossom blown!

O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees,  
Thy starlight on the Western Seas."

"I've seen her you know." Melia said softly, "Snow-White."

"When?" Frodo wondered, "What was she like?"

"She's absolutely beautiful, beyond the description of words." Melia closed her eyes in remembrance, "I saw here before I came to Middle Earth, but then I knew her as Lady Varda. It was her husband, Manwe, the Ruler of Arda, who sent me here."

Frodo's questions kept coming and the two of them talked long into the night about elves, adventures, and what-not.

* * *

"Happy birthday Melia!" Frodo yelled as he jumped up and down on Melia's bed, waking her up.

"Frodo?...What are you doing?" Melia mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on sleepy head, get up and going before your birthday is come and gone." Frodo laughed, leaving Melia to get changed.

As soon as she felt presentable Melia stepped out of her room, much more awake than she had been, and found herself whisked away down the main hall of Bag End. Frodo held her hand as he pulled her to the kitchen, where Bilbo had an enormous breakfast feast spread out, with Hobbit food fit for a king.

"Happy birthday my dear!" Bilbo welcomed, wrapping his arms around Melia, who was beginning to tower over him, she was almost five feet.

"Thank you Uncle Bilbo."

"Melia." Gandalf said softly, causing his young apprentice to turn and face him.

"Yes, Gandalf?"

"For twenty four years now you have lived in Middle Earth, and twenty three of those have been you learning under my care. Now I would like to give you a special gift, that I believe you are ready to receive."

Melia looked up at Gandalf in excited expectation as he pulled out a tall and narrow parcel and handed it to her. Ripping off the brown paper wrapping Melia let out an almost child-like squeal as she held up a gnarled, wooden staff, with a light blue gem set at the top end.

"My own staff!?" she asked energetically.

Gandalf nodded, "Yes, but I'm afraid that is all the birthday celebration we have time for."

Melia's expression immediately soured, "We're leaving? So soon?"

"Unfortunately, yes, we must be on our way."

Melia nodded in understanding, then turned to hug Bilbo in farewell, "It's a shame I won't be able to enjoy this lovely feast with you and Frodo, but thank you Uncle Bilbo."

Releasing the old hobbit she turned to Frodo, who looked just as saddened by the news as she was, "Frodo…"

Frodo didn't let her finish, he hugged her with all the strength he had, "Just promise that you'll come back soon, alright."

"I promise." Melia whispered, "I'll come back soon."

* * *

**Aralyn: Man that was long, but yeah this is basically bits of my oc's childhood, giving her some background and not just sticking her in the plot.**

**Clarification of the times:**

**1) When Melia was still a Maiar, she was ordered by Manwe, who created all of Middle Earth, to go down as an Istari, or Wizard. She looks like a six year old girl.**

**2) A year after Melia was sent down to Middle Earth, and she choose for Gandalf to teach her the magic ways. And yes Radagast is one of the five wizards, he just doesn't show up in the moive, and neither do the two blue wizards, but they still exist in the land of Tolkien.**

**3) Gandalf takes Melia, who is now four, to meet Bilbo. Bilbo was taking care of his ten year old nephew Frodo at the time, and that's when the two first meet.**

**4) Two years later, Frodo's parents died in a boating accident. (After this point Melia begins to age as any daughter of man would age.)**

**5) Frodo (age 18) and Melia (age 12) get roped into a vegetable raid on Farmer Maggot by Merry and Pippen.**

**6) Melia (21) tells Frodo about her visit to Rivendell. The song she sings is known as the Elven Song of Elbereth. I did not write this song.**

**7) Melia's 24th birthday, and she is given her staff by Gandalf. The two wizards have to leave but she promises Frodo that she will return soon.**

**Hope this wasn't too confusing for any of you that stuck with reading this. Please leave reviews, I am open to constrictive critisim, and I appreciate compliments, but I would like to request that we stay away from the flames, I mean no offence to anyone in any way shape of form.**

**Before I leave, I would like to wish you all a wonderful Spetember 22nd, National Hobbit Day! As well as Bilbo's and Frodo's birthday. Stay safe and may your swords stay sharp.**

* * *

_BTW you can go to deviantart and find a picture of Melia when she's 27, three years after the end of this prologue. Just go to the search and type in my name, Aralyn187, go to my profile, and it will be there. Thank you for reading._


End file.
